picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Don Rosa
|center|684x684px |date de décès = |lieu de décès = |âge au décès = |nationalité = |diplôme = |profession = Dessinateur et scénariste de bande dessinée |activité principale = |activités autres = |formation = |hommage =Prix Bill Finger (2013) |ascendants = |conjoint = Ann Payne |descendant = |famille = Deanna Rosa (sœur aînée) |code inducks = DR |signature = 110px |style = 100px }} Keno Don Hugo Rosa (né le 29 juin 1951 à Louisville, dans le Kentucky), ou tout simplement Don Rosa, est un auteur et dessinateur de bandes dessinées. Il s'est spécialisé dans les aventures de Donald Duck et de son univers, soit celui de Donaldville, en portant une attention toute particulière au personnage de Balthazar Picsou. Biographie Parallèlement à une brève carrière d'ingénieur civil''La bande dessinée Disney, vecteur de l'intérêt scientifique ?, mémoire disponible auprès de l'UFR CCI de l'Université Paris VII (France)., il dessine dans les années soixante-dix un certain nombre d'aventures avec des personnages de son invention. thumb|left|Croquis de [[Balthazar Picsou par Don Rosa.]] Sa première histoire Disney fut ''Le Fils du Soleil, mettant en scène Picsou, qu'il réalisa pour la maison d'édition Gladstone et qui fut publiée pour la première fois en juillet 1987. Devant le succès rencontré par cette histoire, Don Rosa continua d'inventer d'autres histoires de Donald et Picsou pour Gladstone. [[Fichier:Insertion de Don Rosa dans La Jeunesse de Picsou.jpg|thumb|201px|Insertion très humoristique de Don Rosa de son Will Eisner Award dans La Jeunesse de Picsou.]] Mais en 1989, suite à la décision de Disney de ne plus rendre les planches originales, Don Rosa quitte Gladstone et décide de ne plus travailler pour Disney. En 1990, Don Rosa se met à travailler pour la société Egmont qui publie les histoires Disney au Danemark, société avec laquelle il collabore toujours actuellement. Les histoires dessinées par Don Rosa sont également populaires dans les autres pays scandinaves (au tournant des années 1990, Don Rosa travaillera également un temps avec Oberon, le nom d'alors de l'éditeur néerlandais, maintenant VNU, ainsi que Disney la maison mère elle-même et plus tard Hachette en France, grâce aux éditeurs de Picsou Magazine). thumb|left|On peut voir un [[Hidden Mickey|Mickey parmi ces personnes.]] Son œuvre la plus connue est la série La Jeunesse de Picsou, qui retrace les aventures qu'a vécues Balthazar Picsou du jour où il gagna son fameux sou fétiche au jour où il devint « le canard le plus riche du monde ». Cette série lui a d'ailleurs valu un Will Eisner Award (best continuing series) en 1995 qui est la récompense la plus prestigieuse pour un auteur de comics. En 1997, il recevra un deuxième Will Eisner Award (best artist/writer, humour). thumb|Le Théodore Roosevelt de Don Rosa. Son dessin se caractérise par un foisonnement de détails. Cela permet ainsi d'ancrer l'intrigue dans l'histoire réelle, mais également d'entourer l'action principale de petits gags, animaux, etc. Par exemple : des souris au comportement très humain ou le personnage de Mickey Mouse. L'autre force de Don Rosa réside dans sa capacité à ancrer ses histoires dans un contexte historique réel et à pouvoir jouer sur les émotions du lecteur. Ainsi croise-t-on dans ses histoires des personnages historiques comme Théodore Roosevelt, Géronimo, les frères Dalton et bien d'autres encore. À travers ses histoires, Don Rosa fait passer des messages tels que le respect de la nature. thumb|left|262px|Le Donald et le Picsou de Don Rosa. Du fait de son talent et de sa connaissance de l'univers de Donald Duck, Don Rosa apparaît comme le digne successeur de Carl Barks, le « père » de Balthazar Picsou. Don Rosa crée ainsi des histoires qui font référence aux histoires de Carl Barks. thumb|Autoportrait de Don Rosa. Néanmoins, il met en exergue certains thèmes sur l'amour familial qui lie Picsou, Donald et Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck. Don Rosa peint ainsi un milliardaire avare en argent, mais pas en sentiments ; et un oncle en costume de marin soucieux de ses neveux, plus encore que dans les histoires de Barks.thumb|Exemple du [[D.U.C.K. de Le Prospecteur de la vallée de l'Agonie blanche.]] thumb|Don Rosa et sa collection d'objets de l'[[univers de Donald Duck.]] Pour preuve de son admiration et de son respect envers Carl Barks, Don Rosa cache systématiquement dans la première image de ses histoires – au grand dam de ses éditeurs – l'acronyme D.U.C.K. qui signifie Dedicated to Unca Carl from Keno. [[Fichier:Clin d'œil à Carl Barks par Don Rosa L'Argent coule à flots.jpg|thumb|left|Clin d'œil à Barks, dans L'Argent coule à flots.]] Cependant, Don Rosa se distingue de Barks en cherchant à raconter les origines des personnages, de Donaldville et des lieux comme le plan du coffre-fort de Picsou, là où Carl Barks préférait sous-entendre et suggérer. Les personnages sont aussi plus complexes chez Don Rosa : Picsou doute de lui-même, s'emporte facilement, Donald est parfois courageux car il déborde d'un amour paternel pour ses neveux. Don Rosa parvient même à raconter des histoires tristes dans des bandes dessinées destinées à la jeunesse : l'annonce de la mort de sa mère déclenche le final de L'Empereur du Klondike et Picsou est montré plusieurs fois en train de se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère et de son père qui est dessiné mort à la fin du Le Milliardaire des landes perdues. Reste néanmoins que l'éditeur danois Egmont refuse que Don Rosa travaille sur Della Duck, la mère de Riri, Fifi et Loulou. En 2008, il est hospitalisé pour des problèmes ophtalmiques consécutifs à un décollement de rétine Interview de Don Rosa par Frank Stajano.. Le 2 juin 2008, au forum danois Komiks.dk, il déclare qu'il ne dessinera plus de bandes dessinées Rapporté par le scénariste danois Lars Jensen.. En 2013, il remporte un prix Bill Finger qui lui est décerné pour l'ensemble de sa carrière. Il explique dans La Grande épopée de Picsou nº3, que sa voiture est immatriculée COMICS. En effet, aux Etats-Unis il est possible de « personnaliser » sa plaque minéralogique. En coulisses Nombre de planches publiées left|Nombre de planches dessinées par Don Rosa publiées entre 1987 et 2004.|321x321pxCet index est initialement tiré de la base I.N.D.U.C.K.S. (voir liens externes). Les histoires sont classées dans l'ordre chronologique de première parution. Pour les douze épisodes initiaux et les histoires évoquant le passé de Picsou, voir l'article sur La Jeunesse de Picsou. Liste des histoires Dernière image thumb|250px|La pochette du disque est la dernière illustration officielle de Don Rosa. La toute dernière illustration officielle de Don Rosa est la pochette du disque de Tuomas Holopainen, compositeur principal du groupe Finlandais Nightwish et musicien de renom, La Jeunesse de Picsou, inspirée de la série homonyme de Don Rosa. Voir aussi Liens externes * Don Rosa sur la base de données I.N.D.U.C.K.S. * The D.U.C.K.man - A site dedicated to the greatest living Duck-artist: Don Rosa * DUCKhunt: Disney Comics by Don Rosa * DuckMaster * DuckMania - A Don Rosa Fanpage * Duckstories (base de données sur les histoires et les personnages de Carl Barks et Keno Don Rosa). * The Life and Times of $crooge McDuck - Intro * The Two Worlds of Don Rosa * Papersera (posez vos questions à Don Rosa sur ce forum). Notes et références el:Ντον Ρόσα it:Don Rosa sv:Don Rosa en:Don Rosa Catégorie:Personnalité américaine Catégorie:Personnalité vivante Catégorie:Dessinateur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Personnalité masculine Catégorie:Personnalité née en 1951